Galvek
|text1= Asleep |item2= |text2= Awake}} '''Galvek' is the final boss of the Dragon Slayer II quest. He was a dragon incubated by the Dragonkin Zorgoth, who planned to use Galvek to destroy humanity after being imprisoned for ages because he was presumed to be a violent Dragonkin. Zorgoth gave it the name "Galvek" because it was the Dragonkin word for "Fate". Galvek is a special breed of dragon, as it is more serpent-like and has the ability to control other dragons. Galvek was later killed by the player in a prolonged battle. He attempted to launch a final ball of dragonfire at the player, but collapsed before he was able to do so, incinerating his creator instead. The main fight takes place in an instance; if the player dies battling Galvek, they can pay 100,000 coins to Torfinn to reclaim their items. If players die elsewhere, these items will be lost. In addition to this, Torfinn's holding capabilities do not stack with others (e.g Zulrah, Grotesque Guardians), so if players have items being held by one of these fights and dies to Galvek, the items there will be lost. After the quest, players can fight Galvek again through the Pool of Dreams in the Myths' Guild. Deaths here are considered safe. Mechanics Galvek has 1,200 health and four phases, with each phase consisting of 300 Hitpoints each. He uses all three forms of Combat, and a special dragonfire attack which is capable of killing players in one hit if they do not move away from it, regardless of their protection. If next to the tile, which was hit by dragonfire, players take half the damage instead. The effects of super antifire potion do not work against Galvek. He can also launch pink dragonfire, which disables all prayers upon impact. Phase I (Fire) Galvek stands at the bow of the ship, attacking players with Melee and Magic. He can occasionally launch fire bombs, which if touched (bombs cover a 3x3 radius), will deal an incredible amount of damage, and will very likely instantly kill the player. These fire bombs are always placed in the same position, and will explode after a set amount of time has passed. This phase is common to die in due to players trying to move to avoid his dragonfire attack or moving at the same time Galvek teleports them, resulting in the player running into a bomb and dying. Phase II (Air) Galvek takes on the powers of air, flying towards the western side of the ship. He can occasionally launch gusts of wind that drain the player's stats by 2 and run energy by 40%. Galvek also begins to use Ranged attacks here and uses his Ranged and Magic attacks at random. Phase III (Water) Galvek takes on the powers of water, flying towards the eastern side of the ship. He can occasionally send out tsunami waves (acting much like the Queen Black Dragon's firewalls in RuneScape 3) along with the standard one-hit fireball. If hit by these waves, the player will take damage equal to their health. Phase III has the potential to be Galvek's deadliest phase, as the player is incredibly limited to movement if Galvek launches his tsunami and his fireball subsequently, leaving almost no room for error. Galvek also uses Ranged attacks much more commonly in this phase. Phase IV (Earth) Galvek takes on the powers of earth, landing on the middle of the ship. He can occasionally launch earth projectiles, which if the player is caught in, will be bound for several seconds. This deals no actual damage to the player, but leaves them extremely vulnerable to the highly damaging dragonfire, which he almost always uses if he is successful in binding the player. His earth attack can be avoided by simply moving one square. Moreover, walking in circles around Galvek allows the player to avoid his rocks and dragonfire. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters